


Stings all the same

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: A colder Kon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Imagine how kids after a divorce are towards one kinda shitty parent that's this, Kon/OFC for like a bit, Luthors vs Kents (The only warning you'll have), Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 17:51:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15370047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Lex, Kon and Lena the new family of Luthors. Clark's amazed that Lena is in his living room





	Stings all the same

**Author's Note:**

> So an enabler of mine basically launched the idea of a darker Kon and I'm WEAK I now have oneshots exploring a Kon vs the Kents thing. It started with one Selina fic (that I have to finish) and now I'm here. I like it though so condolences

Clark was still taken aback that it had happened. Considering how frantic and paranoid that Lex was he had not expected it to happen. There were rules and more rules. Protocol and even more protocol so for Lex’s daughter to end up being kidnapped he was still shocked that it had happened.

Lex was busier these days between helping out the league and his political dabbling but from what Clark had observed he still doted on Lana and Kon. Both of his children barely had to go looking for Lex before the man dropped everything to be with his children.

It rankled a tiny bit to see how much of a father Lex was. Kon had left Clark behind quickly and joined up with Lex. Never looked back either and that still looked. Clark had been an irresponsible ass back then. He had not known how to deal with the information.

He had not been able to deal with thinking of Kon as a son either. He had been trying to get used to it but it had been too late by then. They had learned there was human DNA in Kon and by the time they figured out that it was Lex’s Lex had figured out that Kon was his.

That had been the end of things because Lex wanted to be a father. Half his marriages were because he wanted a blood heir. Clark be damned, as far as Lex was concerned Kon was all his and there was no one to compete with.

It would have worked out well for Lex if Bruce had not stepped in with a heavy hand. They only had a few years before Kon would be considered a legal adult but they could not afford to lose a moment. Lex had given in… Clark was still unsure to why.

Technically Lex had held all the cards. Kon had been willing, he was Kon’s biological other father and he was willing to go public with the information. Put that together with the Luthor money and connections and Clark had nothing. Yet after a sit down with Bruce as Bruce not the Batman, Lex had given in.

Not that Lex giving in had really done anything when it came down to it. Kon still wanted nothing to do with him. It made no sense really Lex giving in because Lex held all the cards, even if he had given in so that Kon would not have to give up the Titans and the robins he was friends with. It made no sense.

Because Bruce out of paranoia would have never cut his team off from Kon. Just so he knew what Lex was up to, it made no sense for Bruce to make anyone in his team avoid Kon and Lex knew this. He knew it but worked with Bruce anyway. Whatever they spoke about in those few hours in that soundproof room with just themselves Clark had no idea.

He just knew that Lex won in the end no matter what was said.

He won again after he was kidnapped a few years later and given the child he had always wanted. Kon, too big to force to doing anything doted on his half sister as if they were full siblings. Lena Luthor had been introduced to the world and promptly shielded from it.

Both Kon and Lex were so protective and paranoid over her. It had taken two years of the media to get a picture of her. Most people assumed she did not exist. She was the Luthor princess and few got to lay eyes on her.

But she had gotten snatched and Clark had her now. He was just waiting for pick up and it felt awkward. The little girl was so young but she had impeccable manners. He watched her as she sat on his parents couch and stared at the window.

His mother kept fussing at things but he could tell she was itching to speak to the young child. She looked so much like Lex it was astonishing. The red hair that Lex apparently had before the meteor shower, his eyes that Kon also carried. It was in how she walked, in how she talked and carried herself.

Seven years old and she undoubtedly was a Luthor. Clark was taken aback at the entire thing. He was taken aback by her because he had never thought a Luthor would be in Smallville or his house again.

Kon had left and while he had trained with Clark he had never returned to Smallville or the farm. He had never visited Clark’s parents either. Never called or written, he had just walked away and Clark was unsure after all this time how he felt about that.

“Hi there.” His mother had apparently been unable to fight the temptation. She knelt next to the couch her white hair framing her face as she smiled at the young girl. “Your family is going to pick you up really soon.”

“My brother?” Lena turned her entire body to face his mother and Clark watched the way she examined her. “My father? Or both?”

“We don’t know sweetie but it might be your brother.” His mom said softly. “My name is Martha Kent and I know your father and your brother. They’ll be here as soon as they can maybe even sooner.”

“Martha Kent.” The young girl said softly as she stared. Her eyes ran over Clark’s mother before she shoved herself away, scooted her way down the couch. “I know you. I know who you are. You’re a good person but you don’t like my father.” Clark blinked at the words coming out the little girl’s mouth. “You’re a good person but the things you expect and say make you as dangerous as the others on the list.”

“What list?” Clark asked as the same moment his Dad made a muffled sound of rage at Lena’s words.

“The dangerous list of women that were in Dad’s life.” Her eyes flicked over him before she visibly dismissed him. “Anyone from or still living in Smallville should be avoid. Especially the Kents.”

“Who taught you that?” His mother was apparently shaken. She had gotten to her feet and her hand hovered at her throat. “I’m dangerous? Who would-“ The sharp knock at the door cut her off and before Clark could nip over the door creaked open.

It had been a while since he had seen Kon. He tended to keep to himself, do his own thing. It was hard to get close to him these days and Clark had been trying.

“Lena!” Kon blurred to her side and the embrace he wrapped his little sister in made Clark’s throat tighten. “We were so worried! Dad was frantic! You can’t just ditch everyone when you’re mad at Dad.”

“He was with that stupid director when he promised he would take me to the museum.” The muffled complaint made Clark sigh because children. Children would be children. “Daddy was being stupid.”

“Well I didn’t deserve to come home to this.” Kon picked her up easily and hugged her again. “I lost years of my life when the tracker was disabled. Please stay where you’re supposed to. Lots of bad people are out there.”

“All is well that ends well huh.” A voice from the front door said with a grating tone. “Ease up before you squish her Luthor.”

“Who are you.” Lena asked the question on Clark’s mind as he eyed the woman in the front door. Her wool dress was a custard colour but what fascinated him was her face, her skin was a rough texture. Like rocks.

“Right now?” She grinned. “The person that will take you to your very stressed out Papa safely. He’s so worried he’s bald right now.”

“Daddy’s already bald.” Lena wiggled in Kon’s embrace until he let her down.

“Well he’s shining from all the worry and sweat. Don’t you feel sorry for him?” The woman smiled.

“I don’t like you smiling.” The girl declared and Kon snorted. “It doesn’t feel real. It doesn’t look real either.”

“Oh?” The smile disappeared form the woman’s face leaving it blank. “I thought it would put your mind at ease.”

“Honesty would put my mind at ease.” Little Lena sniffed. “I don’t care what you do but be honest when you’re with me.”

“Oh I like this girl Kon. She’s so Luthor.” The woman laughed as Lena walked to her. “Let’s go Miss.”

“Goodbye.” The girl tossed over her shoulder. “I’d offer to compensate you but I heard the Kent’s don’t accept anything from Luthors. You have my gratitude though.”

“That’s my girl.” Kon smiled as the door closed. “Thanks for helping Clark.” The smile vanished at his words. “Dad and I were frantic trying to find her after she got grabbed.”

“Wait… Kon.” His mom reached out before she yanked her hand back. “Lena said some things while she was here that… I don’t want to sound rude but.”

“What did Luthor pump her head with?” Clark’s father had obviously had enough of biting his tongue. “She said Martha wasn’t a good person? That she’s dangerous?”

“Oh that.” Kon seemed almost bored as he shoved his hands into his pants. “That isn’t Lex. That’s me.” He said and rendered them all speechless.

“You?” Clark’s mother looked heartbroken. “You told her that stuff?”

“Don’t worry it isn’t just about you.” Kon met her gaze. “She’s a Luthor. That’s a totally different category of normal. She can’t go about trusting people either and she can’t be vulnerable to people who would want to hurt her. She’s my sister, she’s Lex’s kid. She had enemies since birth, people looking to use her. She has to be prepared.”

“Prepared against me?” Martha demanded as she stood face to face with Kon. “Why would you say those things?”

“It isn’t just you.” Kon folded his arms. “The list she is talking about is one I doubt even Dad knows about. I taught her it when she was three years old and by the time she was six she understood the people and the reasons on it. It was a necessary measure. Dad has all sorts looking to worm their way in.”

“Mom’s the last person that should be on a danger list.” Clark whispered as his horror built. “She’s a good person Kon.”

“Yeah she is.” Kon looked from him back to her. “I won’t deny that Martha’s a good person. That she does the right things but it’s the things she expects and the things that she thinks that is the problem. Lena doesn’t need that sort of thing because it might be small.” He finished in a hiss. “But it still fucking stings.”

“What are you talking about.” Clark took a step forward as his mother and Kon locked eyes. “Kon?”

“Hell.” Kon whispered and his mother flinched. “That was the time I spent living here trying to fit in. trying to do what you wanted and trying my best to go the way you wanted. Being compared, all those fucking expectations. The things you wanted and didn’t want. The stuff all you would say about my Dad like I was supposed to automatically feel the same. Remove the biases and you’re a good person but only to them and people like you. Drop a Luthor in your mist and you’ll drag us and drain us until nothing is left. It’s because you’re a good person.” Kon hissed. “That we don’t want to hurt you. It’s dirty.”

“It isn’t like that at all.” Martha tried to reach for Kon to have him step back. “We cared for you. We wanted what was best for you.”

“Clark.” Kon corrected. “You wanted what was best for Clark and the moment you knew about Lex everything about you changed. I didn’t want Lena to get dragged into this so I wanted her as far from you as possible. I don’t want your manners and your concerns twisting her up inside because I know all too well what comes next.” Kon shook his head. “She can never be what you want. She’ll never be good enough for you. She’s a Luthor and she walks a different path. I’m a Luthor and I walk a different path. I tried the Kent way.” Kon glanced at Clark. “Lonely and stressful as fuck. I’d rather not.”

“I never wanted to hurt you.” Marhta’s eyes were wet with tears. “You were another miracle.”

“Didn’t mean to doesn’t mean it didn’t happen all the same.” Kon watched her before he unfolded his arms. “Lois is on there too. Lana, Chloe. All those people from Smallville or women who have a relationship or had one with Clark. Mainly people Clark are friendly with along with all of Lex’s ex wifes alive, dead or in jail. You’re just a higher priority because you’re nice.” Kon whispered. “You can slide under the normal guards because you seem like a nice, understanding person. But you’re really not. There is only room for Clark. That’s fine, that’s normal but the whole façade about others mattering… I wish you would drop it.” He turned for the door and stopped. “As Lena said usually you give compensation but when it comes to you. I think the best thing a Luthor can do for a Kent is leave and never come back. So hopefully we won’t have to cross paths again.”

“Kon.” Martha looked heartbroken. “I never meant-“

“It doesn’t matter, I’m fine.” Kon tossed behind him. “I’m an adult and I don’t live here. I choose who I live with. It doesn’t matter anymore but nothing made me happier than knowing I’m the only and last Luthor raised in a Kent household. It’s fucking torture, I’ve heard about Dad’s childhood but you guys?” He said as he opened the door. “You gave Lionel a run for his money. You can break people with kindness, hope and expectations. Just something to learn in case Clark ever knocks up someone. God have mercy on that kid.”

X

“Now this is what I call happy ever after.” A’va yawned as she stretched on Kon’s couch. “Princess fine and healthy. Lex Luthor calm and relieved and Kon-El Luthor with baggage off his chest.”

“Whatever.” Kon tilted his glass before he downed the contents.

“You never told them how you felt before huh?” She continued. “Why not?”

“I wanted to protect myself, save myself from them.” Kon admitted as he refilled his glass. “But her… she’s kind. You can see that and if she could extent that kindness. But she can’t, no matter what she can’t care about us. I was fine with leaving them behind but Kents like to chase. Gotta run them off with the harsh truth.”

“I can’t wait to see how Lena turns out.” She laughed. “Do they know what her mother was?”

Kon sent her a warning glance. “Only a few select people know. Until she can protect herself no one will ever know.”

“Okay okay.” A’va yawned as she slid further down the couch. “You going to stand there the whole night or do I need to find someone else to play with?”

“Don’t get too full of yourself.” Kon’s shirt hit the floor and his pants followed. “I still hate your guts, you’re just useful.”

“Oh Kon.” Her laughter ran over his skin. “Because I tried to kill you is exactly why I’m here.” Kon used his speed to be on top of her. Her fingers ran down his naked skin. “Until a birdy wakes up I’ll be here. Eyes, ears… right hand.”

“Don’t get too full of yourself.” Kon warned before his mouth crashed on hers. He knew she would not, she was waiting on something else too. This was just convenient. That he could burn off stress and irritation was a bonus.  



End file.
